


Dumpy Puppy

by 1JettaPug



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Animals, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pugs, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: For months, Rhys had slowly mentioned wanting a dog. A little something to keep him company when Jack was working late shifts at the office, or a good excuse to get him to wake up early and take jogs with Vaughn. Jack, at first, was very firm on his stance on pets. He had flashbacks to all the fish that died over the course of Angel's childhood, and all his last second scrambles to try and replace 'Mr. Bubbles' before she figured out that he had gone down the porcelain throne and to fishy hell. He didn't even want to try and imagine what taking care of a dog might entail.





	Dumpy Puppy

"Ya happy, cupcake?" Handsome Jack chuckled, leaning back against a wall. He had to admit to himself, he was not a man who was immune to the cuteness of puppies- who the fuck was? No one that's who. And on top of adorable puppies, he had his precious cupcake being 'brutally attacked' by them, too. This was waaaaaay worth taking the whole day off.

"Ooh- hey watch the hair-" Rhys laughed, rolling over onto his side while he was being mauled by puppies. Puppies were one of the many weakness that Rhys was not ashamed of. He couldn't help himself around them with their cute beady eyes and adorably chubby bodies. "This is the best! They're soooooo cute, Jack!"

"Only the cutest puppies for my Rhysie," Jack smirked.

For months, Rhys had slowly mentioned wanting a dog. A little something to keep him company when Jack was working late shifts at the office, or a good excuse to get him to wake up early and take jogs with Vaughn. Jack, at first, was very firm on his stance on pets. He had flashbacks to all the fish that died over the course of Angel's childhood, and all his last second scrambles to try and replace 'Mr. Bubbles' before she figured out that he had gone down the porcelain throne and to fishy hell. He didn't even want to try and imagine what taking care of a dog might entail.

Then came October, and Rhys' birthday was coming up fast, and Rhys' begging was actually starting to break him since he was using those adorable puppy eyes of his... And well, here they were.

But, whatever. Jack didn't break. He wasn't whipped. He simply just chose to get him a puppy as a present for his birthday. Yup, totally didn't break.

"Jaaaaack! Come here! You gotta play with these little guys!"

"Uugggghh...!"

"Jaaaack!"

"Fiiiine..." Yup, totally not whipped.

Turned out that the puppies were a lot more interested in messing up Jack's hair than Rhys'. Like, a whole lot. Jack barely managed to sit on the ground before the puppies pounced on him, tails wagging and tongues lolling out of their mouths. The sound that escaped Rhys' lips as the puppies mauled Jack was almost inhuman, and he pulled out his phone, dying of cuteness overload. Jack was actually rather careful with them, gently moving them away from his face and hair.

The breeder brought out a chest of toys for the puppies to start playing with, then they start bringing toys to them to play with. It's all squeaky balls, pull-ropes and soft plushies with squeaky parts in them for over an hour. But, eventually, the puppies started to tire out.

"Got a new friend there Rhysie?" Jack asked him, as he smoothed his hair out.

Rhys was holding a chubby little pug puppy and cooing over it as if it were his own baby. "I love him~"

Jack chuckled, kissing Rhys on the side of the head. Then he looked down at the pug puggy's wrinkly, short-muzzled face, and curled tail. He frowned. "Eww," he visibly cringed. "It's... Rhys, it's fucking ugly."

"Shh, don't listen to him~" Rhys' words might have been cute and calming, but he shot Jack one hell of a death glare. "He just doesn't know cuteness when it comes to puppies~"

"Well... He's... He's a little on the dumpy side, but he seems like he'd be a good fit for ya."

"Dumpy~!" Rhys proclaimed, holding the puppy up. "I'll name you Dumpy~!"

Jack laughed. "Oh, Christ. Now it's saddled with that name! Feel bad for you, Dumpy Pug."

"Ignore him, Dumpy~ He's just being an asshole~" Rhys smiled as he scratched her head a bit. Rhys gently placed a kiss on Jack's cheek before whispering, "thank you" into his ear.

"Aww, cupcake," Jack smirked, nuzzling him. "Don't bother thanking me, it's my gift to you."

Rhys held little Dumpy close, kissing him on the head before the pug erupted in an unholy screech. 

"The fuck!?" Jack leaned back, eyes wide. 

Rhys cringed but attempted to look unfazed. "Aww... he's trying to talk to us." 

"Sounds like he's dying," Jack said, slinging an arm around Rhys' shoulder. "Or having an exorcism preformed on him. Goddamn, is this thing possessed?"

"Hav-waf-waf-auch-auch!" Dumpy stuck his bright pink tongue out, panting happily in the arms of his new owner.

"Rhys... Why a pug? I can't muzzle a pug, they have no face-"

"Jack!" he hissed. "No muzzles!"

He shrugged, "Alright, but we're keeping yours in the nightstand at home, yeah, cupcake?"

Rhys tried to hide his blush but failed. "Yeah."

"Waf-auch-shoo!" Then Dumpy sneezed right on Jack's face.

"UGH! DUMPY PUG!" Jack growled out.

Rhys just tickled the pug's belly and smiled, "Welcome to the family, Dumpy."


End file.
